Certain appliances include an icemaker. To produce ice, liquid water is directed to the ice maker and frozen. A variety of ice types can be produced depending upon the particular ice maker used. For example, certain ice makers include a mold body for receiving liquid water. Within the mold body, liquid water is stationary and freezes to form ice cubes. Such ice makers can also include a heater and/or an auger for harvesting ice cubes from the mold body.
Freezing stationary water within a mold body to form ice cubes has certain drawbacks. For example, ice cubes produced in such a manner can be cloudy or opaque, and certain consumers prefer clear ice cubes. Ice formation within the mold body can also be relatively slow such that maintaining a sufficient supply of ice cubes during periods of high demand is difficult. Further, icemakers with such mold bodies can occupy large volumes of valuable space within refrigerator appliances. In addition, forming spherical ice within a mold body can be difficult.
Accordingly, an ice maker for an appliance with features for generating clear ice, i.e., ice without significant air bubbles, gas, particulates and/or chlorine, would be useful. In addition, an ice maker for an appliance with features for generating clear ice quickly and/or efficiently would be useful. Also, an ice maker for an appliance that generates spherical clear ice would be useful.